Child of the forest
by PENCILCEPTION THE ULTIMATE
Summary: Hey there what if Hiashi wasn't the one to save Hinata what if it was someone she never met before
1. Heroic rescue meeting of the forest boy

**Hey there i am back form my first story ever and i promise to make this the best story i can possibly bleed out with you're help of course i now know how to use this interface and am prepared for this Naruto fanfic now lets get started like hate review.**

5 years ago a nine tailed fox demon appeared in an explosion of smoke the monster was ruthless its tails crushed mountains. And brought waves of destruction to the village hidden in the leaves.

A group of konoha shinobi jump to the biju kunai in hand. FIRE STYLE FIREBALL JUTSU a large sphere of fire race to the beast the shinobi who launched the attack smirked the amount of chakra he put in the attack it had to injure it. But his hopes were dashed as the monsters tail dispatched his fire and crushed him into the side of a mountain. Another group Threw a barrage of shuriken at it but with it's hand the fox deflected the projectiles grabbed the shinobi and slammed them in to a hill in a volley of the shinobi's blood.

Don't stop we have to keep it away from the village until the fourth Hokage arrives. That's easier said than done Shiro we haven't even scratched the thing ugh dammit is it immortal.

Yes it was truly a tragedy that will never be forgotten even the greatest of konoha's shinobi the fourth hokage was powerless against the beast in his last breaths he used his most powerful jutsu and sealed the beast away for all eternity.

So class any questions Said a tall man with brown hair in a ponytail yes Iruka sensei i do a pink haired girl said what did the fourth hokage seal the nine tails in. Good question Sakura but that's some thing i can't tell you the fourth died before he could reveal it the only one who knows is the council who have stated the container went missing after the attack. Before Iruka could start the next lesson the bell rung through the building ok class i want you to write and essay honoring the shinobi who died in the attack. Sakura ran out of the school and on the outside were two girls waiting for her. What took you so long said a girl with short blond hair sorry Ino i thought i lost something really ha i swear you would lose that head if it was not planted on you head right Hinata

She asked to a girl with Dark blue hair umm i dont really mind. Thanks Hinata so we really should be going home now.

So what do you think is the fourth hokage sealed the fox in. Who cares about that the improtant thing is did you see Sasuke today not only did he win all of his sparring matches but he got every question he was asked right Ino stated will in her little wonderland. I know Sasuke's so hot (this hurt me physically to write by the way) Don't you think so hinata.

Umm no not really this visibly shook her two friends WHAT they shouted how could you not think that they both said strait in her face which caused the young girl to visibly shrink as her friends lectured her on the greatness of sasuke. Which after they cooled down Hinata clarified she just doesn't know him

Hmm i guess that's fair besides if your not interested that means there's one less competitor for my Sasuke excuse me Sakura but what do you mean your Sasuke i'm the one he's going to marry. What'ed you say Ino pig You heard me billboard brow it continued like this for the entire time they were walking home Hinata sighed wishing she were just a little more confident in herself so she could tell them to shut up.

Okay this is my stop bye Hinata exclaimed her friends she walked up to her front door she had to take a deep breath before she entered due to her more than strained relationship she shared with her father. Hello Hinata her father Hiashi Hyuga said to his eldest daughter i heard you got your test score Hinata knowing whats next took out her test and gave it to her father Hmm 80% tolerable i suppose Hiashi got up and walked to the kitchen for dinner Hinata was shocked to say the least normally if she got that test score. Her father would normally have one of her tutors lecture her on the subject but he didn't this made Hinata wary but she pushed it to the back of her mind and went to eat dinner. She noticed her fathers hitai-ate it had a pattern of a spiral with a triangle off the side the sign of a leaf shinobi this always intrigued her. It kind of looks like a leaf she said.

After dinner which was meat buns and salad she went to bed.

Outside the Hyuga compound. Ha this is the so called compound of one of the leaf greatest ninja clans its barely even fortified stated a short shady man in his early thirty's his apperance was revealed in the light of the full moon he wore a mask with standard shinobi attire. But a hitai-ate with a cloud pattern on it. Well i suppose it's time to start the mission.

Hinata dear her mother called to her are you in bed she got no response so she went up the stairs and to her room to check and she was horrified to see it in shambles and a hole blown through the wall but no Hinata. Hiashi Hiashi what is it dear it's Hinata she's gone missing WHAT Hiashi looked visibly shaken by this turn of events.

HAHAHAHAHA that was to easy that's what they get for not having guards Hinata was coming to whats happening WHERE AM I she looked to see she was surrounded by forest at night. The moon only giving streaks of light for her to process her situation so your finally awake what she looked up to see her captor as he drooped her well at least i don't have to carry you anymore get up and move he said in a harsh tone she did as she was told not wanting to upset her captor. So you're the Hyuga heiress. Huu ahh yes hmph pathetic the Hyuga should thank us they would have been destroyed with such a weak heir.

She was shaken by this he was right she was only five and this man was clearly a chunin she stood no chance a hour of walking later they came by a large tree but what caught her eye was the shaking apperance of another human on closer inspection he was the same age as HEY HURRY UP she ran up to the man. Hmph better but before he could take another step forward a stone flew passed him and imploded on contact with the ground.

When they looked up to see it was the child that threw the projectile he wore worn out light blue pants and a tattered green hod-die hmph hey brat what do you think your doing here go home to your mommy the child which she could now identify as a boy had his face obscured by the hod-die snapped of a small tree branch and tossed it at the man at inhuman speeds in which he couldn't react in time it tore his mask and left a deep scratch on his cheek well i guess we do this the hard he brought out four senbon he laced with a sleep drug he threw them at the boy who dodged the first two and caught the second wave midair when he hit the ground he threw them back the man dodged to the side and snatched Hinata. Dammit this one's a shinobi he raced forward with the boy in hot pursuit the man the threw a wave of shuriken at him which he deflected with a branch he snapped of a tree the man tired of the chase brought out a chakra blade and lace it with lighting style chakra ha deflect this he slashed to the side and the chakra launched of to it's target the boy brought his arm to the side and to the cloud ninja's shock cut his lighting wave in half with a pair of claws about four inches long.

The man was forced to jump of the cliff to the ground below an act the boy mimic'ed when the man looked back to see if the boy had left he was greated with the boy's fist in his fist slamming him to the ground he recovered and threw lighting enhanced kunai at him but the boy some how swerved in midair and avoided them upon landing he launched forward to the man who threw Hinata to the side and began to pummel the man's face with a barrage of punches until the man grabbed his right fist and kneed him in the jaw. After which he grabbed the boy again and trough him to the other side of the river.

Hinata finally recovered and with wide eyes was witnessing the slug fest going on in front of her how could such a young boy hold his own against a chunin but this one was managing. It amazed the girl and brought one question to the surface who was he.

Take this WATER STYLE WATER DRAGON JUTSU a large dragon composed of water rushed to the boy which he cut in half revealing his claws to be laced with wind style chakra after dispatching the dragon he looked to see his opponent gone he however sensed a presence and reached behind him and grabbed the mans face he pushed forward and drove him to the ground he enhanced his left fist with chakra and slammed it in to the man afterwards he grabbed it stood up lifting the boy in the process and continuously slammed him into the ground upon the fourth try the boy regained his footing he pulled the man backwards and punched him so hard it sent him flying into the water fall he rushed forward and punched him again leaving a crater the man countered with a jutsu WATER STYLE WATER SHOCK BOMB water launched out crushing the boy into a nearby boulder the boy then launched up and bared his claws with wind style chakra the man brought his blades and with his lighting style they clashed they kept slashing at each other neither gaining an advantage over the other the man however had to use more chakra due to the fact that wind style negates lighting style but the boy could constantly match his out put but he could tell he had better control after a while more he finally managed to make a gash along his shoulder as blood gushed out horrifying Hinata but the boy used the mans short moment of gloating he raked his claws along his chest drenching it in the mans own blood he turned to make a distance but the man seeing this tried to cut his head of but only managed to cut off the hood finally revealing the boys appearance.

The boy had long bright blond hair, piercing blue eyes and pale skin. He had whisker birthmarks along his cheeks slightly covered with triangle shaped scars he also looked rather feral he had sharp teeth and pointed ears Hinata assumed was from a fight with an animal his hair was wild and seemed to spike all over the place. Well well the man said at least we know what you look like know so would you mind telling me who you are why do you need to know that the boy said you better tell me you're a leaf shinobi aren't you leaf shi-nobi he said slowly im sorry but what is that i just saw you being mean to that girl and decided to stop you. I've lived in this forest my entire life well then do you even know your name. Yeah i do it was on my cradle it's NARUTO UZUMAKI good now i know the name of the boy im about to kill.

The man rushed forward blades blazing at the boy Naruto side stepped to the side to avoid them and slammed the mans side with his fist sending him flying after recovering the man made the proper hand signs for a jutsu LIGHTING STYLE ELECTRIC TIGER JUTSU a tiger made of lighting shot out at light speed Naruto couldn't react in time as the cat caught his arm in it jaws but he was able to overflow it with his chakra and it dispersed he look to see his opponent gone but he reached to his side and grabbed his face until the man turned to smoke leaving Naruto wide eyed but it didn't help the man as he immediately nailed him with a right hook afterwards

Hinata's jaw dropped that's the third time he predicted were the man would appear how could he do it it had to be a jutsu she activated her byakugan as the boy predicted another attack from his opponent and saw that the boy was surrounded by a flaming veil of his own chakra of a seven foot radius that when ever the man came in contact with sent him a signal revealing the mans location.

Agghhh how can he continue to predict where i'm going to attack from that's it's time for my most powerful jutsu the air around the man broke out into a strong wind that swirled around him ELECTRIC WATER STYLE GRAND HYDRA to Hinata's awe and horror a group of enormous water snakes laced with electricity arose from the river they all charged at naruto who had no time to react as the snakes drove through the forest uprooting many trees and leaving a crater at the end of there rampage the man dropped afterwards battered and bleeding but alive I WIN he stated. But still how could a child have been so strong it's unheard of

Hinata was there on the verge of tears the sun was coming out at last but her savior who helped her out of the selflessness of his heart and without orders and she essentially lead him to his death but before she could cry a group of leaf shinobi had arrived her mother and father with them HINATA her mother cried and rushed forward and pulled her into a hug. Hiashi smiled as he saw his daughter hug his mother when she released her she asked her mother who the other two are. Oh sorry said a fairly tall man with white hair he wore a mask covering his face and his hitai-ate covered his right eye i'm Kakashi Hatake. AND I AM THE YOUTHFUL JONIN MIGHT GUI. Hinata sweat dropped but after closer examination Kakashi asked what happened here and then they all looked around to see the area riddled with craters and blood spots scattered here and there. And went wide eyed at the destruction were Naruto was sent flying and also saw a tattered cloud shinobi walk towards them oh great today is not my day give the girl back. And why would we do that, because if you don't want to be like that brat earlier you would do what i tell you

What do you mean the brat earlier Hiashi stated doesn't matter to you he's dead don't worry ill send you to meet him all the leaf shinobi got in a battle stance as the man begun his attack actually said a foreign voice a least to the leaf shinobi but the mans and Hinata's eye's went wide because i want to know what brat you're talking about and how you killed him unless you meant me sorry to disappoint but i"m still alive stated Naruto who's clothes were more ruined than before his coat now torn all over it and his pants were more shorts now and he was now covered in his own blood What the man said how are you still...oh forget it ELECTRIC WATER STYLE GRAND HYDRA and just like before the snakes rushed towards Naruto yeah right Naruto said as his chakra caused a strong wind around him but naruto was ready this time around he charged his hand full of chakra and began to swerv around and avoid the snakes he was then in front of the shinobi and slammed him with as much chakra as he could enough in fact it made a large crater the force was enough to break the mans neck man am i glad thats over he was tough he said before collapsing

The jonin were shocked and wary here was a five year old child with enough power to crush a chunnin they had to be cautious Hinata on the other hand ran over to the child despite her mothers protests when naruto looked up and he saw a girl around his age looking down at him after a moment he gave her a friendly hi.

umm hi hinata said HELLO the boy shouted in a overly cheery mode compared to before i'm Naruto Uzamaki what's your name Hinata...Hyuga hi Hinata i wanted to thank you for saving me you're welcome before they could talk more Guy came up and said. Alright i want to know what's going on oh naruto said i was sleeping when i saw this girl get kidnapped and thought id help out that it Guy and the other jonin just looked shocked to hear the answer well i got to get going bye wait kakashi said but was to late the boy had already scurried up the side to the cliff and was gone.

Leaving the jonin one question who was that and hinata amazed and hoping to see him again.

When they arrived back to the village both Guy and Kakashi bid the Hyuga's Farewell well Kakashi that's another mission completed. Yes but not by us we need to inform the hokage of that Naruto he could be dangerous Guy looked not so sure seeing how he helped Hinata on a whim but remembering his power nodded in agreement

**IT'S OVER IT'S FINALLY OVER THIS ONE TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE INCLUDING A REWIRTING OF A MOMENT IN IT WELL NOW THAT IT'S OVER WHAT DO YOU THINK DON'T WORRY THE NEXT CHAPTER WON'T BE SO LONG BUT PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOU'R OPINIONS PLEASE THANK YOU AND UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	2. Decision for the sake of answers!

**Hello there pencil receptionists okay cheesy greeting aside i would like to thank all those who gave me tips on how to be a better writer to be honest i was surprised that i got some pretty okay review's and i'm going to be honest with you guy's. You see i gave this story some thought and in a second i had an idea for about four million other Naruto fic's even though this is far from being my favorite show i did enjoy it. And i thought that it would be a good starting point **

* * *

The Hyuga family heiress had just returned to the village hidden in the leaves and in her mind so many questions that she would like to have answered but just seemed to have none in sight who was that boy why did he help her why it was something not many other ninja would do in any circumstance especially a Hyuga her family was famous and if one were to be saved by a different ninja they would disgrace her family. Nonetheless she had no answers and would most likely not have them for a while

"Well me and Guy should be heading to the Hokage to report this" Kakashi said as if he were bored.

This confused Hinata she was the main branches oldest child the mere fact she was returned to the leaf would have traveled like a wild fire through out the entire village. But when Hinata looked up at her father he had a look of slight dread and interest.

"You mean of this Naruto case yes the Hokage should know of this it is rare that a child has that kind of strength and it could be dangerous." Hinata was rather shocked at her fathers ominous tone.

"Yes but there is also the fact that it's an orphaned child that has never been seen and has been living in the Konoha woods for the entirety of there life" Kakashi said in the tone he seemed to use for every thing one of non-caring.

Hiashi simply nodded in understanding and walked away Hinata bowed goodbye to both Guy and Kakashi before following her parents home and for a second her mind wandered back to the boy who saved her it was at least a minute before she realized that she was blushing she shock it off so she could catch up to her parents.

"Well Kakashi even if it wasn't us who finished this mission it's done lets report this to lord Hokage" Kakashi simply nodded at Guy to show he agreed.

Hokage the title that went to the villages greatest ninja at that time the title that Hiruzen Sarutobi held Right now. And with it came his greatest of enemy's PAPER WORK Hiruzen let out a frustrated sigh just looking at the mountains of paperwork. That had been brought in he wondered if he would ever be done he looked out at the people of the leaf village and smiled knowing they were safe. His train of thought was interrupted as both Kakashi and Guy had entered his office.

"Ahh Kakashi here to tell me how the retrieval mission went i expect you to tell me it went well?" Despite the urgency of the question he kept his standard cheerful demeanor.

"Yes it did but i hate to say this but it wasn't us who finished it" Kakashi said in a serious manner Hiruzen gave a surprised look to him which he quickly recovered from and ask Kakashi that one question

"Who did? This time Guy answered "The boy's name was Naruto"

And thus Both johnin briefed Hiruzen of the mission detail including the events described by Hinata Hiruzen after hearing this contemplated it over in his head

"I see well then i will think this situation over until i decide i would like a search team to try and find this Naruto i would like to talk with him"

"Yes lord Hokage" on that both Guy and Kakashi left.

"Hmm i wonder is it possible that the boy who saved Hinata is the same one that went missing on that day"

NEXT MORNING:

Hinata was at the ninja academy still thinking about last night the situation she was in and the one who saved her still so many question were left unsolved sadly her thoughts were interrupted when her two friends made a charge for her.

"Hinata you're safe how was it scary tell us"

"Umm tell you what" Hinata said nervously

"Hello about the kidnapping and who saved you i heard it was someone who isn't even from the village is that true" Ino asked in an excited manner she just loved this kind of stuff

"Yeah i heard that to" Sakura agreed one of the few times she did agree with Ino

"Oh well it was actually really frightening i didn't know what he wanted me to do with me but what surprised me was what had happened next" Hinata continued to describe that nights events in the best amount of detail possible.

"whoa that sound incredible so what do you know about him" Both Ino and Sakura asked curiously

"well nothing"

What both Sakura and Ino reacted "But you said you talked with him how do you not know about him"

"Well i only got the chance to thank him nothing more" Hinata said

Both Ino and sakura looked at each other with mischief in there eyes they turned there head to Hinata and said

"WELL THEN LETS FIND OUT"

Huhh "You heard us were going to go to that tree and have ourselves a stake out"

Hinata gave her friends a very confused stare that's not what she wanted and she was scared at the prospect of going in that forest again but it was the best way to answer the questions she has it was decided that night they'd have a stake out

* * *

**Finally finished sorry this took awhile it was partly due to school but it was mostly my fault i just wasn't felling this one and also had to adapt to this new writing style well please review oh and i have an announcement i'm going to start a d gray man fic now that this chapters done note i'm not abandoning this story i just need to do this so i can mix it up a little and hopefully avoid this scenario again look out for that and please tell me what you think of the direction the story's going **


	3. Meeting of friends and Circus?

Hinata and her friends Ino and Sakura had met at her house and were packing up anything to help them in a recon mission both of her friends were curious of the forest boy that had helped there friend when she was kidnapped they considered bringing their other classmate's and after a long discussion decided to bring Shino, Kiba and Hinata had some how managed to get Shikamaru and Choji to come as well.

Shino was a boy there age he had a gray hoodie on as well as a pair of sunglasses he was an a Aburame meaning he was a human hive for insects and they were great for subduing or tracking a target.

Kiba had a gray t shirt dark hair and his trusty white dog Akamaru who functioned the same as Shino's insects same age as us.

Shikamaru was a lazy bum with dark hair in the style of Iruka's and an IQ higher than our teachers same age as us

Choji was a pudgy kid with Spiked up brown hair same age as us.

It was and odd group considering they were going for recon and only 3 of them had sensory capabilities and that 2 of them were cloud watchers and while they are her best friends she couldn't defend that both Ino and Sakura were the weakest of all the students at the academy. She got taken out of her thoughts when her friend Sakura announced the start of there mission.

"Okay every one were going into the Konoha forest to search for the boy who saved Hinata we know he has blonde spiky hair whisker birthmarks covered up by scars blue eye's and torn clothing and that's it we know nothing of where he came from just that he lives in the forest" Sakura said in a leaderly fashion and Shikamaru replied with his classic "What a drag"

Ino responded with "What you don't believe Hinata"

"No it's not that my dad mentioned that the Hokage sent out a mission for this the problem is we don't know if he'll even be at the tree Hinata first saw him at and also Sakura forgot to mention the part of him being able to take on a chunin at Mizuki sensei's level single handed and the 5 inch claws he happens to have" Shikamaru responded. With Choji nodding in agreement.

Along with Hinata she had no idea if he would be there or if the boy truly was safe to go and find and that he didn't save her out of pity. But Ino countered him with "Well standing around here won't get us any closer to the truth if we don't find him there today we can just check tomorrow we at least know he goes to that tree" And thus Shikamaru was forced to agree with the blonde girl seeing no point in trying to argue with him. Sakura looked around at the group and saw that there were no other questions and thus they sneaked out of the village and went to find the path which would take them to the tree to start there recon.

Sakura had stop at last after an hour of walking and asked Hinata "Okay Hinata where do we go from here" "Um I'm sorry but i was unconscious most of the time so i only have a vague memory i know this is the path and that's it" Hinata told Sakura "Oh well what do we do now i guess well have to search" Sakura said until Choji spoke up "Hey i think I've been here before hey Hinata what type of tree was it" Hinata had to think for a minute before answering Choji that it was and oak "Ah then i do know where we are just follow me.

And true to his words he brought them to the tree "Ah this is it alright Akamaru say's there a sent that's been here more than once" Kiba said and Shino looked at the tree before voicing some observations and there are claw marks on here and yes they do look like the kind a clawed human would make.

Hinata looked at the familiar scenery and instantly was hit with dejavu of the events of her kidnapping and rescue the spot where the kidnapper through sleep darts at the boy and he reflected them back "Okay were here so what do we do when the guy gets here and what if he attacks what then" Shikamaru Asked and Sakura answered "He saved Hinata so he can't be all bad" and thus they went to a group of brush at the side of the tree and waited.

4 HOURS LATER

Sakura looked annoyed "It's been hours and he still hasn't shown up"

"Hate to say i told you so but i told you so" Shikamaru said in the most smart Alec way possible

"I'm with them Hinata are you sure you didn't just dream up the whole thing he's not coming" Kiba said Hinata had looked visibly shaken had she just dreamed it up but she was brought out of her thoughts with a loud THUNK they looked behind them and standing there was a boy that fit Hinata's exact description with an annoyed expression on his face

"Hello and who might you people be and I'd suggest you answer me" the boy said threateningly Hinata seeing this nervously stepped up to the boy

"Huh it's you the girl i saved" Hinata blushed a bit "A ye-yeah it's me i didn't really get to introduce myself properly before my name is Hinata Hyuga"

"Ah I'ts okay my name is Naruto Uzumaki" Hinata grinned at this "Hi Naruto but can i ask you a few questions" Naruto gave a confused expression But nodded yes "Oh thank you ah when you saved me you said you lived here you're whole life is that true"

Naruto smiled at this "Sorry about that i guess i should have worded that a tad better I've lived here most of my life but i was raised in a circus"

Shikamaru asked Naruto a question this time "If you were raised in a circus how are you able to fight so well...oh my names Shikamaru Nara by the way" "Shikamaru" Sakura scolded but Naruto reacted to her saying "It's okay the ringmaster of the circus taught me everyone there and in most circuses know how to defend them selves we don't really have guards to keep us safe i stuck with them as a knife thrower until the circus broke up that is and i came to live here not many places will hire you for being able to throw knives"

"Hey than why don't you come live in the village and train to be a shinobi" Naruto again looked confused "SHI-NO-BI I'm sorry but what is that" Shino sighed and explained to Naruto about shinobi missions ranks and everything

Naruto looked like he had to think this over "HMM probably not i like my peaceful life here I'm not really the hero type i helped her because she was clearly being held against her will and i do help stranded carriages here and there but that it after i stopped him i would have just let her find her own way home"

Everyone nodded understanding his point of view until they realized something and became rather sheepish Naruto noticed this and asked what was wrong and Hinata answered "Um well you see the Hokage our village leader put out a mission to bring you to him so you can meet him i don't think you're life well be to peaceful for a while"

Naruto understood this and brought his fingers to his temple "Well than lets go talk to him um can you guy's take me to you're village so i can meet him and straighten this out and heck we can talk more on the way there i can tell you about my time in the circus"

Sakura brightened at this "Okay follow us then we came all the way here to get you I'm Sure lord Hokage won't mind if we bring you to see him Choji lead the way"

"On it" Choji responded and when Naruto finally got a good look at the group one thought ran threw his mind "What have i got myself into"

* * *

**WELL THIS WAS A TIME CONSUMER SO WHAT DO YOU THINK NARUTO FROM THE CIRCUS I THOUGHT THAT WOULD BE A GOOD WAY TO EXPLAIN HIS ABILITIES AND BEFORE YOU ASK YES THE CIRCUS HE'S TALKING ABOUT WILL MAKE AN APPEARANCE IN THE STORY I WON'T TELL YOU HOW BUT JUST THAT IT WILL ANY WHO IM GLAD I COULD FINISH THIS CHAPTER I HAVE A D GRAY MAN STORY TO WORK ON AND NEXT IM GOING TO PUBLISH TWO MORE STORY'S ONE'S GOING TO BE ON DISGAEA AND THAT'S GOING TO BE A COMEDY AND THE OTHER ON GRIM TALES AND THAT ONE GOING TO BE A STORY ARC WELL REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
